Dispel
by throwawayaye
Summary: she dispels his doubts; he dispels her fears. ( yuna/tidus )


through the open window, faint giggles could be heard, the sound of a couple in love. the breeze filtered through, ruffling the short curtains that hung over the glass. the wind reached the laughing girl, who shivered from the chill. she rose, padding towards the panes, which she latched shut, looking back at her lover with a question. when she turned to him, she smiled, realizing his eyes had never left her.

"you don't mind, do you? I'm just a little cold." she pulled the shawl she wore over her nightgown closer around her, crossing her arms over her chest. it was winter in Besaid, and though the weather was a far cry from even summer's cold in Gagazet, the islands usual sun-baked warmth was missing, leaving the wooden floor of the hut chilled against her feet. she wanted back in the bed, with warm blankets and even warmer arms to hold her.

"nah, go right ahead. I just opened them after almost burning the place down. trust me, it wasn't cold in here a few hours ago!" his attempt to surprise her with a nice dinner had backfired, instead nearly surprising her with news that he'd reduced their hut to ashes. luckily, he'd gotten things under control (his novice level water spells had actually come in handy for once), but the charred remains of 'dinner' weren't even appetizing to the stray dogs outside. but he seemed to have gotten points for trying, though, and the story made her laugh, so he guessed it wasn't all for nothing.

she chuckled again, crawling back into the bed, where she was immediately pulled against his chest, without a hint of resistance from her to stop him. he nuzzled happily against her hair, and she sighed, almost in disbelief that this was her reality. to have a life this peaceful, and perfect… it was hard to believe, after living through so many years of silent struggling. she had fought to earn this happiness, and now that she had it, she planned to never let it go…

her fingers intertwined with his free hand, enjoying the comfortable silence. she smiled with contentment, and the sight made him smile, too. the way she shyly leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his jaw, made his smile even wider. her fingers lightly enclosed around the necklace he always wore, tugging on it carefully. he didn't have to ask why… he had learned to recognize (and love) the quiet ways she asked for his affection.

more than happy to oblige, he leaned down to capture her lips, enjoying the affirmation that she liked kissing him just as much as he did her. the soft caress of lips was blissful… his hand splayed against her, trailing the small of her back, up and down, until she broke away with a gasp. "s-sorry." only her need to breathe motivated her to pull away from him.

he chuckled, pecking at her lips and cheeks playfully. they hadn't been getting very far with her blitz training; recently, it was too cold, but even before that, they always got distracted. what was meant to be a lesson ended up being less work and more play, every time. "don't be. but we really gotta start practicing more. five minutes isn't enough…" fifty minutes wouldn't be long enough. eternity wasn't long enough. he could do this forever. the passion between them was just… amazing. unlike anything he'd ever felt before. every move they made was so full of love and emotion; it was honestly addicting. he craved this from her so often… sometimes even in ways that he knew he shouldn't, that he wouldn't actually admit out loud. but when she looked like this, her cheeks flush from the heat between them, parted lips swollen from so much attention, beautiful eyes staring into his with such affection… could anyone really blame him? (Lulu could. or Kimahri. or Cid. everyone, actually–)

that was all the reminder he needed to get his desires in check, placing a kiss to her forehead sweetly, and then scooting a few inches away, putting a safe distance between them. smiling, he brushed away a strand of her hair that had fallen into her eyes. "you should probably get some sleep."

he expected her to agree, because why wouldn't she? he thought he was being considerate. she had a long day at the temple, only to come home and correct his culinary mistakes, so she must be sleepy. but instead of getting comfortable, her face fell, averting his eyes. she didn't say anything, but she didn't have to: he knew he'd upset her somehow. "Yuna…? what's wrong?"

she shook her head, placing her cheek on a hand, and closing her eyes, looking like she was ready to sleep. "mm– it's nothing. you're right: we should get some rest."

eyebrows furrowing, he looked at her with worry and confusion. "hey… if you don't want to, we don't have to. I just figured you would be tired." suggesting sleep was such a bizarre thing for her to be bothered by, and he was absolutely lost as to the reasoning. what did he do wrong? "but it… kinda seems like there's more going on. you know you can you talk to me, right…?"

she did know, and she knew that she should talk, rather than hide away in her head. she couldn't keep pushing down her feelings, ignoring them, for the sake of peace– especially not when they directly involved him. if she didn't tell him what was bothering her, she wasn't giving him a chance to explain, or fix it. but… what was bothering her now wasn't a serious concern that urgently needed addressing. it was silly, and embarrassing … "if I tell you… I don't know what you'll think."

he scooted closer, utterly confused by this whole exchange, but wanting to help. "what do you mean? like, you think I'm gonna judge you?" he laughed. "I've told you so much embarassing stuff about me, but you're still here! that's what you do when you love someone." he squeezed her hand, smiling comfortingly.

she slowly turned to face him, and took a deep breathe, assuring herself she could trust him. "well… why… why do you always pull away, when we're… when you kiss me?"

his smile turned to surprise, blinking at the question with cheeks flushed. "me? I don't– I mean… it's kind of… um… ?" he stumbled over the words, having no clue how to tactfully answer her question. the truth was simple, but… probably not something she wanted to hear. would it freak her out, make her think he was a bad person…? he didn't want to find out the hard way.

"you do! you always… avoid me, after. I don't understand. am I doing something wrong? is it… me?" she didn't mean to sound demanding; she was just very confused. her own desires confused her, and it confused her even imore/i when she seemed like the only one to have them. why did he always stop just when she found herself wanting more?

"no, no, it's not you, Yuna! it's… ugh..." how did he explain this–?!

she tilted he head at the frustrated noise he made, finally connecting the dots of his strange behavior. "you're hiding something…" she studied him, her scrutinizing eyes making him very uncomfortable. she pressed gently, her voice soft but strong. "you asked me to tell you the truth, and I have. now I'm asking the same from you. isn't that fair?"

well, she had a point. he couldn't argue with that. laughing nervously, his arm went to the back of his neck, ruffling hair awkwardly. "okay, okay, you win. so… the thing is… if I stop, it's not because I'm not enjoying it, because trust me, I am! you're like, the best at this. seriously.. it's just… okay, does it ever feel… too good? like, maybe if you keep going, you're gonna do something you might regret? I don't wanna accidentally do something you're not comfortable with… you know?" their make out sessions (though it felt crude to call them that, because with Yuna it was much more) were incredible, and he knew that for sure, because he'd been with a handful of girls, yet not a single one of them compared to how Yuna made him feel.

but Yuna… she had said herself that he was her first kiss, so he assumed she'd never gone any further. and having grown up under Yevon's oppressive rules, he didn't know if she was even comfortable with the idea of going anywhere beyond a kiss, especially when they weren't married. Yuna just… seemed so innocent. so, for her sake, he wanted things to happen naturally, not because she felt pressured into it. it's why he never expected to 'advance' their relationship. apparently, that had come off the wrong way. "I'm sorry, though. I'm not trying to avoid you. it's… kinda the opposite, actually."

she looked down again, and he wondered if he said the wrong thing. but when she looked up, she didn't appear sad or mad; just curious. "it's alright. but… why didn't you ask?"

he titled his head at her. "huh…?"

she took a deep breath, wondering how to phrase this. "well… you only assumed what I would be comfortable with. you've never asked me. maybe… the answer's not what you think."

he looked surprised, but the vague answer certainly piqued his curiosity. looking at her with intrigue, eyebrow slightly perked, he followed her cue. "so, then… what are you comfortable with?"

she gave a breath of a laugh, looking down in embarassment. "I– I wasn't saying you have to ask now."

"yeah, but now I wanna know!" he closed the space between them, looking at her with mischief in his eyes. she couldn't just bring that up, and except him not to ask, could she?

she knew he wasn't going to let her off without an answer, unless she said she didn't want to talk about it, or wasn't ready to… but that would be a lie. she did want to talk about it, she just wished it weren't so awkward. she didn't know why, but it was just so hard to say. she felt… ashamed, almost, for feeling what she did. "I… I don't know. I don't know exactly. but I know that I… don't want you to pull away– and certainly not because you're worried about how I feel. because I really… I really like these moments with you. I'm sure that I would never regret something I've done– not if it's with you. does that make sense…?"

it took a moment to process her somewhat vague train of thought, but he got it, giving her a small nod. "y-yeah… that makes a lot of sense…" he shook his head, feeling like an jerk. all this time he thought he was protecting her, but he was really robbing her of a choice. "sorry. I guess… I was thinking like a guardian, not like a boyfriend… a boyfriend who really really wants to take back the sleep thing. can we just pretend that never happened?" he joked, and was glad to see her laugh, too, if not with a hint of embarassment.

she placed her hands within his, smiling shyly. "if you really want to… I think I can put it out of my mind. for now."

"really?" he had not expected that to work. though her cheeks gained a shade of pink, she gave a sure nod, looking at him expectantly with her beatiful mismatched hues of green and blue. honestly… he was the luckiest person in Spira. "man... how are you so perfect?" his heart was beating faster, and he didn't think he'd ever wanted to kiss someone so much…

except for, maybe, the first time he'd kissed her. at the time, his thoughts were entirely pure. in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, and have the love he felt for her reciprocated. and all of that was still true… but sometimes, he wanted other things, too. the closeness he felt to her when they kissed, or touched… he knew they could be even more intimate. he couldn't help it if sometimes he ached for that kind of intimacy. he only wanted it from her, so it was okay, right…?

not able to resist it anymore, he brushed his lips against hers, relieved when she returned the gesture. it was tentative at first– neither wanting the other to feel like they had to do something, just because they talked about it– but when she drew nearer, letting her body meet his, a fire rekindled in their tongue traced the line of her lips, and she spent time revelling in the sensation, before allowing him to deepen the kiss, parting her lips to him. the way his tongue massaged hers, rough and gentle all at once, felt suggestive somehow, and caused her cheeks to flush, but she enjoyed every second. his hands ventured to slide underneath the sheer fabric of her gown, against her back, where a combination of silky fabric and silky skin graced his hands. he pulled her even nearer, closing any gaps between them.

but her cardigan seperated them, and she entertained the idea of removing it, but hesitated. though simple seeming, it would be a step forward that she may not be able to take back. ultimately, she went with her heart, untying the rope that kept the jacket on. while lying on her side, she had to maneuver awkwardly to rid herself of the garment. her lover noticed the struggle, pulling away from her kiss to help. strong hands pushed the garment off her shoulders, and at first he assumed the action was simply to relieve her of a bulky distraction… but the sight he got when the jacket discarded to the bed changed his mind. more telling, her cheeks were bright red, suggesting she knew what she was doing.

beneath the white fabric of her dress, her breasts could be plainly seen, the peaks of her nipples visibly erect… as if begging to be touched. it was a subtle sight, but immensely arousing, and it took great effort to tear his widened eyes away. finally, he meet hers, an unspoken question in his look. was it okay…?

she answered the question by switching from her side, to lie on her back. she reached her hand to place on his cheek, keeping the contact and silently stating her love for him. it was more than an 'okay': it practically an invitation for him to touch her body. she wanted that more than anything right now. her blush grew even stronger, if that was possible. she couldn't explain where these feelings of desire came from (though the fiery look of wanting in his eyes had definitely increased them), but they persisted, every time he kissed her deeply, the way he so often did. they wouldn't go away, so she saw no reason not to give in to them. she knew that for the two of them, this was just one of many ways to show their love for each other.

the gesture was all the answer he needed, leaning in to capture her lips. unable to resist any longer, his hands moved to cup her barely clothed breasts. her small nipples pricked against his hand through the shirt. when he gently kneaded, the sensation of the silken fabric brushing her nipples, along with the warmth of his hand, made her squirm, breaking away from the kiss with a gasp. he looked down at her questioningly, halting his movement, making sure she was alright. but she responded to his pause by pressing her body upwards, into his hands, missing the attention. he grinned, loving this new side of her, but could tell from her reddened cheeks that she was embarassed by it. he leaned down to peck at her lips softly. "I love you, Yuna," he reminded her… reminding her it was okay. it was just them. and they loved each other. she had absolutely nothing to be embarassed about, and he wanted her to know that. she whispered the words back, her eyes brimming with the emotion she felt for him.

not wanting to keep her waiting any longer, he brushed the fingertips of one hand over a nipple, seeing it swell under his touch, and he had to hold back a groan at her reaction. she dug her hips into the bed a little, with a small whimper. he repeated the action on the other side, pointedly letting each finger brush over her slowly, and she pressed her cheek into a pillow, overwhelmed by the sensation. she was so sensitive to his touch, and nothing had ever turned him on so much. he was already straining against his pants, and they were still fully clothed. (something he really wanted to change, but he wasn't pushing it.)

he ventured– tentatively, in case she protested– underneath her gown, palms sliding up her sides, over her stomach… just to feel bare skin he'd never touched before. finally, he reached his destination, taking the creamy breasts fully into his hand, just for a moment, to feel her. he desperately wanted to know what she looked like underneath the shawl, because she felt amazing. but for now, he focused his attention on the sensitive nubs of her breasts, padded thumbs rubbing over them gently and slowly, back and forth, feeling them grow harder as she pressed herself into his hands. his lips went to her neck, trailing impassioned kisses somewhere, anywhere he could reach. her hands threaded into his hair, making quiet noises of pleasure, and he felt absolutely addicted to pleasing her.

in a haze of bliss, Yuna ran her hands through blonde locks, but then downwards, finding her hands making a path she wasn't really in control of. she traced under his shirt, to the ridges of his chest, and smiled when he first jumped at her touch, and then leaned into it. she'd never worked up the courage to touch him like she wanted to… but now that he was feeling adventurous, so was she. he was often shirtless, whether for swimming or just for comfort. it was a bit too cold for that today, but she had plenty of opportunities to notice how beautiful his body was. her hands explored downward, inching lower and lower until she reached the vee of his hips, sliding just slightly under the band of his pants, before she stopped.

or rather, he stopped, and she followed suit. he pulled away from her, looking at her with a mixture of surprise and heated lust. but the surprise was what prompted his words. "Yuna… what are you doing?"

"I– I'm sorry. should I not…?" she drew her hands away, looking at him apologetically.

"no, no! don't be sorry. that was a stupid question. I just– wasn't expecting that." he shook his head, trying to get himself back in order. it was really hard to think clearly at a time like this. smiling, he took her hands, placing them back on his chest. "you don't have to stop. I like it." he pressed a kiss to her lips, reassuring her she was doing a really good job. she returned the smile and the kiss, glad she'd found something he liked, too. he was doing so much for her, and she wanted to reciprocate.

he tugged on the bottom of her gown, somewhat playful, giving her an almost begging look. "can we take this off? maybe?" she giggled at the puppy-like way he asked, even though her heart pounded at the prospect of revealing herself to him.

nervously, she replied, looking down at her hands, where they rest beneath his shirt, tracing soothing circles. "I… I think that would be okay, if you undressed, too. that would be fair, wouldn't it?"

"deal!" obviously he did not share her hang ups about nudity, but that was really no surprise to her. she suspected he wouldn't wear clothes if he didn't have to. reaching for the straps of her top, she began to peel them off, sliding her arm through the loops.

his earlier insistence on a slow and steady pace was coming somewhat undone, Yuna's effortless sensuality making it very hard to stay calm. but this was her first time, and she deserved for everything to be perfect. he really didn't want to care about himself right now. resisting the urge to tear at his own clothes, he took her hands in his. "let me do that." she blinked, not sure what he meant, exactly, until his hands glided over her shoulder, helping her out of the dress. she got it then, and her heartbeat steadied. somehow, it felt much more… romantic, when he was the one undressing her. it was less unnerving.

she savored his gentle touch, and began to return the favor, crossing her arms between them to lift his shirt over and off, letting her eyes linger over golden skin, his toned body. she had seen many fit men, with his similar penchant for shirtlessness, but somehow no-one looked as perfect. he was just lean enough without being overly muscular– years of athleticism had certainly not done him wrong. admiring him was a nice distraction from her own self-consciousness, knowing he'd soon be looking at her the same way (but probably quite less impressed, she believed).

the dress gathered at her thighs, before he carefully slid it, over her hips… her stomach… her chest. his heart was beating frantically as porcelain skin revealed itself. she was breathtakingly perfect, from the silhouette of her hips meeting her waist, to the soft pinks in her breasts. she looked away, blushing again (she was starting to fear it would become her permanent skin tone), but he tilted her chin back to meet his eyes as soon as she made the turn. "Yuna… you're… wow…" smoooth. he regretted the word as soon as he heard it coming from his own mouth– but it was the only thing going through his head, over and over. that, and thoughts of how lucky he was, and how badly he wanted to taste her against his tongue… but, he was pretty certain none of that was what she needed to hear right now.

Luckily , she laughed, instead of being offended. "you're… very 'wow', too," she added, between chuckles.

embarassed, his hand covered his face, falling face first against the bed in laughter. "sorry, sorry!" he struggled to get his thoughts together, but if he wanted to do that, collapsing on top of her was not the best idea. he felt every exposed bit of skin pressed against his bare chest. but to some extent, that only helped him clarify what he was trying to say. "what I meant to say was… you're really, really beautiful, Yuna." he peeled himself off the bed, turning his face into her neck, nuzzling softly. "and I love you. so much."

her eyes closed, tilting her head to rest against his. "I love you, too, Tidus." perhaps more than any of the wonderful things he'd experienced tonight, hearing those words, uttered so softly, with such sincerity… nothing felt better. it wasn't the first time she'd spoke them (within the hour, even) and wouldn't be the last (he hoped), but it never stopped being amazing.

and it was enough to remind him why they were doing this. because they loved each other. this was so much more than lust. he'd never enjoyed it this much– never got so much just from the simple act of touching someone, even in the most innocent of ways. the passion and his intent returned in full force, hands running a path, tracing every inch of the full curve of her waist, down to soft, silky thighs, and back. he returned his lips to her neck, trailing slow kisses, all the way down to her collarbone, and finally, her chest. he splayed his fingers over soft breasts, just to enjoy the sight of her fullness in his hands, without fabric interrupting this time. she fit perfectly, and her ivory skin contrasted so beautifully with his tanned skin. it felt good, and it clearly felt good to her, too, but he wanted to make her feel better.

he lowered himself to her breast, placing a kiss to rosy pink, before taking the small peak into his mouth, brushing her so tenderly between his lips, back and forth… then sucking on her gently. she responded just the way he hoped– a real moan leaving her lips. he brought his hand to her other breast, grasping strongly as he continued the pleasurable onslaught on her. she gasped, and he pulled away, much to her displeasure. but only to continue on her other breast, this time teasingly encircling the raised peak with his tongue, tracing pleasurable patterns until she moaned. then, his tongue lapped against her, stroking her up and down, and her body reacted beautifully, stiffening against his mouth with desire. as he continued, he noticed her thighs press together strongly, even rub together slightly, which only increased his desire to touch her there… but it was some relief to know he wasn't the only one feeling immense pressure from his lower regions.

reluctantly, he drew back from her, and she blinked, coming out of her haze, back into reality. he was smiling down at her, almost dreamily. "'feel good?"

couldn't he tell? she thought it was quite obvious from her involuntary reactions. but… she giggled. this was Tidus. he was probably going to need a lot of affirmation. she brushed smiling lips against his. "yes. you're wonderful. thank you."

now it was his turn to laugh, incredulous at her response. "'thank you'? really? I think were kinda past the polite stuff, Yuna."

she flushed, pouting at him. "well, I– I don't know what to say after that!"

he nuzzled against her cheek, infatuation with her at an all time high. she was the cutest, but also sexiest girl he'd ever met. life literally could not be any better than this; he was completely certain of that. "I dont know… maybe 'I love you'?"

her pout had disappeared, her heart melting at the affection he gave, and clearly wanted back from her. she had expected this to go differently… more seriously, she guessed. it didn't seem like a time for laughing. and yet… this was somehow perfect. he was absolutely perfect. to think she had almost missed out on a life like this… slender arms encircled him, pulling him into a tight hug. "please– promise you won't ever leave.

he was taken aback by the sudden hug, the desperation in it feeling out of place in the otherwise joyful atmosphere. her words surprised him even more. "Yuna…" he pulled back to see her, and when met with an expression of pain, a sense of panic filled him. "–what's wrong?"

she shook her head. she didn't want her emotions to be so obvious– she didn't want him to think he'd done something wrong. but it all hit her at once… how greatly she cherished him, and what he'd done for her. how he enriched her life so completely… "it isn't… it's nothing. I'm just so happy you're here with me."

his concern melted into a grin, forehead resting against hers, closing his eyes with contentment. "yeah. me, too." her arms encircled his neck, holding him close. thinking back to her words, her request… his heart constricted. "and I'm never, ever leaving you again, Yuna. I promise." she nodded against him, and it was peaceful for a moment…

hence, why his eyes shot open in surpise when she felt her hands continue where they left off, returning to his hips. her long lashes were pointed downward, obstructed her eyes, which were focused on their task. slender fingers hooked into his pants, hesitated… and then reached under his boxers as well. she pulled carefully, and his eyes shut again, falling back against her forehead to savor this. he had– embarassing as it was to admit– imagined a night like this, but it was hard to ever believe it would really come true. but here they were, the most amazing girl in the world eagerly undressing him with her hands and eyes. he wasn't entirely convinced this wasn't a dream, actually… but he was just going to enjoy it. he helped to take the garments off, but that was all. she was free to do whatever she wanted, including absolutely nothing. she really didn't have to do anything more as it was– she'd already made this the best night of this life, pretty much.

but doing nothing was not in her plans, though she was unsure of what exactly to do, having never been in this situation before. but, while she might not be experienced, she wasn't completely naive either. it was quite clear from the sight of him disrobed that he wanted her, badly… which made her want this even more: she was overwhelmed with hopes of pleasing him. cheeks flushed, she reached a tentative hand to touch him, brushing fingers against his length, experimentally. she didn't know what felt good, but she was eager to find out.

her touch, however light, did not disappoint, with him biting his lip anxiously. she let her hand glide along him, and was surprised to feel him grow harder against her palm. the groan she got in reponse, burying his face against her hair, let her know she was doing something right. she repeated the thorough actions, slow, and explorative, and though it wasn't the usual technique used to encourage a climax, her touch was more than enough to bring him close– if for no other reason than it was Yuna, and she was so earnest in her ministrations. everything she did right now was perfect and unbelievably exhilirating for him. she watched as a sheen of pale silver released as she stroked, and curiously reached to touch the source. her fingertip rubbed gently against the tip, where he glistened with pleasure, wetting her finger, and earning a strong moan against her neck… also bringing a pleased smile to her lips.

The actions, how close she was bringing him to the edge, was enough to spur him into action of his own. (he shouldn't be the only one blissfully suffering here, right? it was only fair.) a hand slid up a creamy thigh, and over. far too engrossed in passion to be patient, his fingers slipped under the modest white panties she wore and down, feeling the most intimate part of her for the first time. she was unexpectedly very wet already, but at first, he only rubbed his fingers against her velvet soft entrance. that alone was enough to get a response from her, hands, breath, and mind stalling out with a gasp. when she stopped, he didn't move, hoping he hadn't gone too far for her, and half expecting to be pushed away… until she wriggled against him, silently begging for more. smiling, the long strokes of his fingers against her became as tortorously, ecstatically slow as she was to him, teasing her as she worried her bottom lip between her he didn't even care that he had distracted her so thoroughly that her own hands' motions were halted– touching her this intimately felt just as good. it felt better, actually, when he heard her whimper his name pleadingly, her hand reaching to grip tightly at the sheets by her thigh. he was glad, then, that she wasn't touching him, because if she had been, he would be completely undone.

she had thought the aching would cease if his touch deepened, but she was wrong. when he parted her, a finger gently entering her, her body burned more. it didn't help when his lips crashed against hers, disallowing her to even breathe, but the gentle massage of his mouth against hers relieved the searing heat somehow… reminded her of the love between them, in a moment that would otherwise be clouded with lust.

when he slid in and out, her tightness became that much more apparent, against just a digit no less. for how amazing this felt, being inside her was going to be… he couldn't even imagine it. he was doing his best not to rush, but the thought had him suddenly excited– gently nipping against her bottom lip, taking it between his teeth in a playful, but sensual bite. she blinked, clouded eyes opening to look at him, and he smiled at her. she giggled, and he laughed, too. neither of them had any idea what they were laughing at (aside from maybe the abruptly playful gesture at an otherwise very passionate moment), but the joy bubbled out of them nevertheless.

"you still okay?"

"mm."

"good." he grinned, fingers resuming their careful pressure against her. a simple exchange of words, but neither were in any state to have a deep conversation. her eyes fluttered shut again, hips bucking, and a moan escaped him, enjoying this all too much. he took her rapture as a sign that it would be okay, entering her with a second finger. "you're amazing…"

she could only hum in response, lost in the rhythmic pumping of his hand, unconsciously moving her body in tune with him. for a long time, she only heard their rapid breathing, until a quiet word left her mouth, without her even meaning to speak it. "please…"

his motions unknowingly increased in intensity, heart beating dangerously fast, somehow knowing he was going to like whatever words came out of her mouth next. "Yuna… please what?"

her cheeks were bright red, embarassed by the plea, but she could hardly take it anymore. it felt like something inside of her was going to burst, and she didn't know what to do about it, aside from taking her body's cues. and her body was telling her just one thing: "m-more. please– I need more…" the shaky need in her voice made him want to take her then and there, but he could already feel her body clenching against his fingers. he had to bring her to climax first; he had to. she wanted it so badly, and he wanted so badly to please her.

he stopped his actions, but only to slide drenched fingers higher, exploring until he found what he wanted… rubbing his thumb back and forth against the most sensitive nub between her folds. "is this better?"

she let out a breath, her back arching as he pressed into her, slow at first and then fast, deliberate circles, causing her breath to release in pants. she couldn't reply, her hands rising, but forgetting their purpose, dropping next to her on the bed. she rocked her hips, hard, and clumsy, not able to keep a rhythm in her desperation. she just wanted a release. her face buried against the sheets, but he leaned down, using a free hand to tilt her chin, catch her lips for just a few moments, before burrowing against her neck. his breath as he spoke tingled on her "you're so close, Yuna… I'm not gonna stop until you're there."

she wasn't sure what exactly his words meant, until the hot kisses left on her neck (her weakness, as he surely knew), brought her right over the edge; everything was a blur for a moment, but she felt her body's reaction; her hands clenching at his back, hips rising, toes curling… it was pure euphoria, what they had been building towards, and what he finally gave her. when it was over, she fell back to the bed, opening her eyes to meet him. with a smile, she cupped his cheek, at a loss for words, even though she could finally think straight again. "mm… now I know what you mean, when you only said 'wow'"

he was, on the other hand, far from the point of thinking straight, but he could at least laugh, looking down at her with equals parts love and lust. he really needed her, now, but she looked so serene and happy, and he didn't want to ruin the moment for her.

luckily, she was just as considerate, leaning up to kiss him, while her hands trailed down his sides. what she didn't– couldn't– say was that when she wanted more…? what she really wanted was for him to be inside of her. but she was definitely not complaining about his alternate solution, not even inwardly. he had been so amazing to her, and she wanted to give that back. she pulled him down to her, letting their hips meet, which reminded her they were still lacking skin to skin contact. she tugged on the final piece of fabric dividing them, and reveled in the loving way he kissed her. how was it possible for two to be so perfect for one another, she wondered…

he was definitely glad that the final obstruction was gone, and enjoying the way her hips wriggled to free herself from it. when she settled back against the sheets, he brushed his lips to hers, then his bare erection between her slightly open thighs. they both reacted, his hands gripping tight at the sheets beneath to steady himself, and Yuna wrapping arms around his neck, her eyes falling shut. she gently opened her legs wider for him, shyly eager. she wasn't so nervous anymore. a twinge of guilt did exist, for whatever 'innocence' she lost, but in the end, she truly did not feel that they were doing anything wrong, not when they were both so clearly acting out of love. after this, they would be each other's. not just in heart and soul, which they already were, but body, too. and she wanted that, truly…

on the other hand, while he'd wanted this moment to finally come, just a few seconds ago, now that it was here, he was feeling nerves. palms were gliding over her skin, anywhere and everywhere, pricked with goosebumps in his wake… but his eyes couldn't leave hers. being the first– and only– of the girl he loved; it felt really… special, for some reason. and maybe she hadn't technically been his first, but she was his first love, so it felt special for him, too. he smiled down at her. "I… kinda can't believe this is real… that you're mine."

she giggled, reaching to brush her nose against his. "I am yours… always."

he wanted to say that he was hers, too, but he showed it instead– he couldn't resist cupping her cheek, leaning to kiss her, and his body lowered to hers, their hips meeting. they moaned into each other's mouth, both, the contact teasing. but he didn't break away from her lips or her body. he moved against her again, his length against her hot entrance, but still not joining them, and the hands behind his neck squeezed together in physical frustration. she was normally a very patient person, but she'd waited long enough today, hadn't she? she broke away from his kiss, watching the thoughtless trail her hands made, to his shoulders, his collarbone, his back… "please," was all she said. it was less wavering this time, and more sure, but still shy.

and he didn't know how a simple, polite word could be such an insanely huge turn on. "if you're sure…" with shaky hands, he reached for her thighs, moving up until he was at her core again. she was still so wet from their earlier activities, and with that temptation, he couldn't resist, letting a fingertip trail up and down the slit of her entrance, but nothing more. she squirmed and her eyebrows furrowed, but he thought it was probably with some annoyance, too. she wanted him– and that made him want her even more, but it also was too irresistible not to tease her. she gave a whine at the light, torturing touches, not the attention she was wanting, and with a soft laugh, he stopped, even though he kind of wanted to play with her more. they'd have plenty of time for that, later…

instead his hands gently parted her. heart pounding, he edged his hips closer to her. she swallowed. he was about to warn her that it was probably going to hurt, at first, but she pressed her lips to his, longing in her kiss, and he couldn't bear to pull away. instead, he came closer… entering her– just a little, not wanting to overwhelm, and she sighed against his mouth. he slowly moved into her, her walls providing a lot of less resistance now that she was slick with pleasure. she writhed slightly against the bed, a mixture of pain and pleasure, but she kissed him deeply, wanting him to continue.

"almost there," he breathed against her lips, almost filling her completely with his length. her expression was strained compared to the blissful one he wore, and when he filled her, reaching his limit, she pressed her eyes shut tight. the pain was a little more than she expected. brbrhe nuzzled against her neck, damning the absolute euphoria that was coursing through him despite her pain. hurting her was the last the thing he ever wanted, and even though he knew it'd be worth it in the end… well, it still really sucked. he murmured apologies against her ear, placing gentle kisses on her neck and cheek. "it gets better, I promise…"

she nodded weakly. she believed him, not just because she trusted him, but she already felt a bit less uncomfortable as they lie there. she was understandably tense, but it probably wasn't helping with the pain any, so he massaged his hands against her thighs, relaxing her, and urging her legs slightly more apart. she followed his lead, and found some relief, enough that she wanted to keep going. she placed her hands over his, and brought them to her mouth, placing kisses. "I'm okay…"

smiling at the adorable, amazing woman beneath him, he broke his hands away to steady against the bed. he pulled out of her slowly, and back in just as slow, eyelashes fluttering at the sensation. every inch grazed against her, her tightness urging him in further. her eyes trailed downward to watch their bodies meet, and her teeth took hold of her bottom lip, finding the sight of his length melding into her oddly stirring. her discomfort was easing with every careful motion, giving way to another feeling. the heat, like before, was beginning to build, slowly, but surely.

she moved her hips, too, to match the timing of his thrust, rising to meet him. the action gave them both a rush of pleasure, as he slid deeper into her for the first time. their moans melted together, and her arms around his neck clamped tighter. she began to rock her hips in time with him, and no longer holding back– with no need to, since she seemed long past the point of pain– the intensity of his strokes rose steadily. their bodies moved rhythmically together, faster, harder, but still far from rough.

As close as they were, it was somehow not close enough, as he dropped from leaning over her, arms instead reaching to encircle her hips, pulling her nearer, every inch of her pressed to him… allowing him to stroke deeper inside her. she gasped, hands digging unconsciously into his skin as he filled her. every time their bodies met, it was like… being made whole. physically, nothing compared– she'd never felt so complete. the further he eased into her, the more connected they became… the better it felt. she burned for more, looking for a way to feel more of him. long legs wrapped around his hips, opening herself to him more fully, and holding him closer.

both of them grasped at each other with every thrust, doing anything for more friction, more contact between them. her ragged breaths and his grazed each other's lips and cheeks, but despite the need for air, for space, his mouth captured hers, kisses soft and slow in contrast to the frenzied way their hips rocked. the desire was getting far too overwhelming for him to hold back much longer, but he knew she wasn't far off either (nails were digging into his shoulder blades, her movements becoming hurried, out of sync, urging him to thrust deeper. when he did– just slightly to please her, not enough to finish– her body reacted strongly, muscles contracting against him).

pulling away just slightly to watch her, he finally gave in to their bodies demands, rolling his hips into hers hard. she gave a cry, her whole body clasping at him. her back arched, pressing her breasts into him, her expression one of pure ecstacy. he groaned, coming so close that he had to halt the exquisite movement, despite the desperate way she grinded wet heat against him.

"please– Tidus- don't stop," she moaned, hands sliding down his sides to run over his hips, and it was impossible to care anymore– if he came first or her. the needs of his body threw romantic thoughts of selflessness out the door. thrusting deep into her, without a hint of restraint, finally, release came, with a gasp. he needed a hand to press against the bed, or else he'd have likely collapsed with effort. she whispered quiet exclamations of pleasure, but he barely heard her, the world a hazy blur for the seconds that followed. but the intensity of their need, and his hot, pulsing release inside of her, was enough to bring on her own end, nuzzling her face against his neck as she whimpered softly, breathing his name.

his heart rate slowly returned to a regular pace, and with the moments of otherwordly ecstacy coming to an end, exhaustion overcame him. he practically fell onto her, with a tired but happy hum, pressing a kiss to her lips, but pulling away when he released she was still attempting to catch her breath. "Yuna, I love you." he murmured the words against her mouth. he didn't know how many times he'd told her, but it would never be enough, because no words described how deeply he loved this woman.

she closed her eyes, fingers slipping into his hair, nails trailing in a gentle back and forth motion, holding him close to her. she wanted things to stay exactly as they were for as long as possible, until reality set in again; a reality that often pulled them apart. for a time, she would enjoy this feeling of complete togetherness. her lack of verbal response didn't concern him, because he didn't need it to sense her love.

so relaxed and content, he nearly fell to sleep in her arms, but she spoke again when she was ready, and he opened his eyes to the soft voice. "I think I'm ready to sleep now."

was she making fun of him for suggesting they sleep earlier? the little smile on her face said so. he grinned, and yet again (like so many times in the past, and like so many to come in the future), their faint laughter could be heard, the sounds of a couple in love.


End file.
